Ester plasticizers are generally prepared by an esterification reaction between an acid and an alcohol. In this case, the esterification reaction is generally conducted under an acid catalyst or metal catalyst.
Currently, di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate is widely used as an ester plasticizer. However, the compound is an environmental hormone disturbing an endocrine organ and is harmful to human body. Also, there may be limitations in improving the processability and foamability of a resin.
Thus, there is a need to develop an environmentally-friendly ester plasticizer that may sufficiently improve the processability and foamability of the resin, and a preparation method that may effectively prepare the ester plasticizer.